


Enseñame a amar ( Malec AU )

by Charo_Charito



Series: Trilogía Enseñame [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Malec, Theatre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: La convivencia es fácil cuando se está todo el dia trabajando pero... Y cuando no?La historia de Alec y Magnus parece que ha encontrado la paz en cuanto a su contexto tanto social, familiar como laboral, pero entre ellos... Que pasa cuando los impulsos tienen repercusiones?Podrá Alec dejar sus miedos y cumplir sus sueños? Podrá amar libremente a Magnus?Podrá Magnus dejar atrás todo para estar con la persona que ama?Amar, parece ser algo lindo y simple. Por qué las personas lo complican?Recomendación: Lee la primera y segunda parte para entender mejor a los personajes y sus historias. Se puede leer solo esta de todas formas.





	1. Paris

_\- No puedo creer que me convencieras de hacer esto. No se si estoy enojado o no se si... No se. -_  Dijo Alec mientras agarraba un croissant relleno de chocolate. -  _Pero esta mierda está riquísima._

 _\- Te dije que en París tenían la mejor pastelería. -_  Contexto Magnus que parecía estar extasiado por estar en ese lugar, con Alec.  _\- Como estas de la cabeza?_

 _\- No arruines mi desayuno con recuerdos desafortunados. -_  Contestó mirando de reojo a Magnus mientras su vista se dirigía a la torre.  _\- No puedo creer que esa cosa sea real._

 _\- Lo es. Y vamos a pasar Navidad ahí._  - Magnus sonrió de oreja a oreja pero Alec no lo hizo, se quedó mirando la torre.  _\- Que pasa amor?_

_\- Nunca estuve lejos de casa en Navidad. Por Max... Es raro._

La sonrisa de Magnus se borro, miro la torre con la misma melancolía que Alec y luego lo volvió a mirar. Entendió el dolor que sentía, pero no había mucho para hacer ahora. Era 23 de diciembre y ya no podían volver.

_\- El hubiera querido que seas feliz, deberías dejarte ser feliz Alexander._

_\- No es que no lo sea. Lo soy. -_ Alec miró a Magnus y le sonrió vagamente.-  _Solo estoy un poco triste..._

Magnus extendió la mano y Alec hizo lo mismo, tomándola, entrelazando sus dedos. Algo chocaba entre sus dedos anulares y eran dos anillos. El de Magnus era de oro blanco y tenía pequeñas piedras esmeraldas brillosas en todo su alrededor, el de Alec era igual pero sus piedras parecían resaltar mucho más, por el color pálido de su piel.

 _\- Ya no estas solo amor._  - Susurro y Alec sonrió desde el alma, amándolo por eso.


	2. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo

Magnus se encontraba delante de toda la clase, al menos los 15 chicos que aún seguían viniendo los cuales solo diez de ellos le prestaban entera atención.

\- Y un dos tres, saludó a las damas, cuatro cinco seis, saludo a los caballeros, siete ocho nueve, mantengo el saludo al sol y bajamos lentamente. Nueve ocho siete, saludo a las señoras, y seis cinco cuatro saludo a los señores, tres dos uno mantengo y vuelvo a subir... - los chicos miraban atentos sus posturas en los espejos. - Uno dos tres, saludó a las damas...

Alec estaba haciendo unas últimas anotaciones para su coreografía cuando escucho los aplausos de la clase que estaba junto a su estudio. Se levantó muy ágilmente y corrió a la puerta para ver cómo los chicos se iban, adoraba ver a los niños recibir semejante oportunidad, una que él tuvo que esperar tanto por tener.

\- Que lindo es verte en calzas tan ajustadas...

\- Cállate pervertido, te puede escuchar un nene. - Magnus empezó a reír y giró a mirar a su Alexander que estaba vestido igual que el. - Agh, no es justo a vos te queda mejor.

\- Mejor? Para nada. Mírate esa colita... - Se acercó más rápido y le tomó con ambas manos la cola.

\- Me encantas así... Degenerado. - Se acercó y le dejo un beso sucio en los labios. Hizo que Alec se ruborizara. Ya llevaban dos semanas apenas en Mendoza. - Te puedo cambiar el grupo.

\- Nop. Aguantate vos a los nenes.

\- Daaaaaaale please. Dame a los viejitos.

\- Nop. A mi me gustan - Sonrió y luego apretó los labios. - Me gustan mayores.

\- Hoy estas.. - Magnus se alejó para mirarlo mejor- Estas on fire!

\- Cállate queres... - Alec se separó del "abrazo" y se dio vuelta para irse pero Magnus le tomó del brazo y lo hizo girar de vuelta a sus brazos.- Tenes ganas de bailar?

\- Siempre quiero bailar con vos. - Y dejo un beso mas tranquilo en los labios de su amante, su novio, su compañero en este viaje. De todo.

\- Señor Lightwood. Sus alumnos están ya esperando y sabe, son muy puntuales... - Le remarco Lilia, la secretaría del lugar.

\- Ya voy! - Grito Alec sin separarse de Magnus. Lo miro a los ojos por medio minuto y su vida hizo lo mismo.- Te veo en casa... - Soltó luego y dejo un beso en su mejilla.

Alec se alejó del estudio y se adentro en el suyo dando aplausos.

Magnus se acercó para verlo, los viejitos le prestaba suma atención, estaban embobados con Alec, como les hablaba, como hacían todo lo que él decía. Era como si hubiera nacido para este trabajo.

Apoyo su cabeza en el marco de la puerta para mirarlo moverse y ayudar a las personas mayores a moverse. Como podía alguien ser tan feliz haciendo lo que Alec hacia...

\- Magnus? - Una voz lo distrajo.

\- Si? - Dijo sin girar. Prestando atención aun a Alec.

\- Soy Luke, el encargado de seguridad de este lugar. Podemos hablar?

\- Claro. - Magnus giro y se dio cuenta lo enorme que era, tenía la piel más oscura que el, y una presencia que parecía de policía.

\- He notado que alguien pidió que se agregaran unos pasillos detrás de los espejos, puede ser? - Luke parecía algo preocupado por esto. - No se si es por seguridad o que pero.. Este lugar tiene bastante salas de emergencia.

\- Oh si.. - Magnus empezó a reír. - Mi padre es en realidad... A él le gustan los pasillos internos, mi casa en Buenos Aires está llena de ellos.

\- Bueno esto no es esa ciudad, no creo que sea necesario.

\- Bueno que yo sepa los robos ocurren con la misma regularidad.

\- No gastare un centavo en lujos de algún ricachon perverso. - Dijo Luke algo agotado de la banalidad de la conversación.

\- Ay pero, con que necesidad ese comentario.

\- Con la misma que el tuyo.

\- Mira. No nos pongamos en peleadores. Qué te parece si mejor nos escoltas a nuestra casa en la noche.

\- Queres que sea tu chofer? - El rostro de Luke no podía estar más ofendido.

\- Sos el jefe de seguridad, solo es por seguridad. - Magnus le sonrió.

\- Esta bien. Si eso hace que me ahorre los gastos de los pasillos.

\- Genial entonces! Es una cita. Nos vemos en - Magnus miró el reloj de la pared.- cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su estudio. Luke lo miró irse y luego observó a Alec que danzaba junto a los ancianos, sonrió para sus adentros, le parecía una locura que un chico tan joven sea así de bondadoso. No entendía qué hacía con Magnus Bane.

• •

\- Hola soy Alec - dijo y extendió su mano a Luke quien la tomó con fuerza.- Gracias por llevarnos, de verdad no hacía falta.

\- Según me dijeron parece que sí.

\- Es que Magnus, tiene miedo que pase algo. Pero no creo que sea así, esta ciudad y su gente son maravillosas. De verdad. - Alec le dedicó una sonrisa que Luke no pudo evitar reflejar en su rostro y responder.

\- Tu novio esta mal acostumbrado. Es un Bane.

\- Probablemente... - Alec miró hacia adentro, Magnus estaba doble chequeando todas las ventanas y puertas antes de cerrar. - Lo hace siempre. Creo que no sabe vivir solo, le agarra pánico.

\- Debería haberse traído su propio séquito de ayudantes.

\- No lo deje. Quería que esto sea una nueva experiencia total para el.

Luke observó a Alec que era de su misma estatura. Respiro profundo y comenzó a hablarle.

\- Hace cuanto que están acá? Dos semanas?

\- Mmm si mas o menos si. Casi tres este sábado.

\- Deberían tal vez, tomarse un descanso, eso les haría bien.

\- Un descanso en esta ciudad. Creo que esta ciudad es el descanso...

\- Si pero vinieron a trabajar. - Alec lo miró y luego miró las calles.

\- En eso tenes razón. Pero.. No se... El 8 es feriado, podría ser esa fecha.

\- Dentro de dos semanas. Bueno. Es entendible.

\- Es que mis viejos están muy bien y no quiero fallarles.

\- Hey. No me expliques a mi. Se que te gusta esto pero, tal vez a Magnus no tanto.

\- Bueno eso es ya cosa nuestra. - Alec miro el piso algo avergonzado.

\- No por dios, no quiero decirlo de esa manera. De verdad nada que ver.

\- No esta bien, mal interprete. - Luke observo a Alec. Parecía un ángel.

\- Tómalo como alguien que estuvo casado mucho tiempo y sabe... A veces incluso un día de descanso cambia todo.

Alec escuchó que Magnus venía y con mala cara lo tomó de la mano y miró a Luke, este se movió y se subió al auto para llevarlos.

\- Todo bien? - le preguntó Magnus.

\- Si amor. Todo bien.

 


	3. Inmaculada noche

Las dos semanas pasaron y el trabajo no se hizo más fácil, al menos no para Magnus. Los niños eran de su agrado, pero no en un ambiente educativo. Gracias a dios al día siguiente no habría clases, no por tres días.

- _Cuantos regalos, me voy a poner celoso._

Alec hablo y sacó de su asombro a un Magnus que miraba al menos unas 30 cajas de regalos sobre el centro del estudio. El 8 de diciembre era su cumpleaños y un día antes todos los chicos le trajeron regalos, ellos y las madres.

-  _Alexander. Esto es una catástrofe, no tengo idea cómo los vamos a llevar a casa... -_ Miró horrorizado a su novio que ya estaba riendo.-  _No se de que te reis..._  - De verdad estaba algo molesto.

_\- Sos un viejito lindo sabias? - Empezó a dar pasos para acercarse a él._

-  _Viejito? Ah mira! Hablo el quinceañero!_ \- Alec soltó una carcajada.

- _No te hagas el duro..._

-  _La tengo dura, hace dos semanas que la tengo así. -_  Alec volvió a reírse y Magnus aflojo el mal humor instantáneamente, su sonrisa podía sacarle todo.

-  _Me voy a asegurar de que esta noche se te pase todo.. -_  Un suave beso se posó en la nariz de Magnus y este cerró los ojos esperando un beso en sus labios que se estiraron para recibirlo.-  _Pero no todavía._

Magnus lo miró luego de apretar los párpados molesto por no recibir su beso y se giro ofendido, mirando sus regalos.

-  _Anda con tus viejos, yo me quedo con los regalitos de mis nenes._

-  _Cancele. -_  Los brazos de Alec se encerraron sobre la cintura de Magnus. -  _Nos vamos a casa._

Y Magnus sintió que su fiesta de cumpleaños había empezado un par de horas antes y eso le ponía de un humor triunfal.

• • •

Las burbujas del jacuzzi le pegaban de una forma que cada nervio de su cuerpo dejó de funcionar. Estaba completamente relajado, y las sales aromáticas eran una gloria. Abrió los ojos y visualizo la cantidad de velas que Alec le había puesto alrededor y por todo el baño, no solo eso, también había flores y pétalos de rosa que se movían en el agua.

Estaba feliz.

Podía escuchar ruidos que hacia Alec en la cocina. Según le dijo le había preparado un delicioso menú de puré con milanesas (porque era lo que más adoraba honestamente) y un vino que Magnus adoraba que se había llevado todo el presupuesto y por eso la cena, que igual era deliciosa.

Salio del agua cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse y se secó con las toallas que habían comprado de oferta. La verdad que amaba su vida, era la vida que tanto quería, llena de amor y... De verdad la amaba?

Dejó el baño con solo los boxer puestos, no había hecho a tiempo a buscar ropa, Alec lo metió enseguida a bañarse. Dio varios pasos hasta la pieza y allí lo vio.

Pequeñas florecitas de color azul marino cubrían delicadamente la piel de Alec. La piel de su cola porque el resto estaba desnudo. Era un encaje tan sutil y maravilloso el que había elegido, tan el.

Alec se estiró para que los pétalos llegaran al otro lado de la cama y al hacer ese movimiento la ropa íntima que llevaba se encarnó entre sus nalgas. El corazón de Magnus se detuvo y rezo porque se diera vuelta y lo hizo, cuando un pequeño jadeo se escapó de su boca y Alec lo escucho.

 _\- Te dije que me avisaras! -_ Le reclamó su desnudo novio mientras giraba.

-  _Virgen María lo que ven mis ojos._  - Dijo Magnus mirando el miembro de Alec atrapado entre las telas transparentes. -  _He visto a Dios._

 _\- Era una sorpresa.._ \- Alec hizo puchero y Magnus empezó a reír.

 _\- Vos me jodes no?_  - Se acercó a su novio y lo abrazo besándolo con desespero. -  _Hoy quiero comerte todo y la noche no va a terminar bien si no te rompo eso..._  - Le susurro entre sus labios.

-  _Vos estas loco, no sabes lo caro que me..._  - Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Magnus estaba ya comiéndole la boca.

• • •

_\- La comida!_

Grito Alec a la vez que buscaba aire. Magnus lo estaba devorando sobre las cama, ni enterados como llegaron a esa posición, pero el pronto cumpleañero estaba moviéndose sin parar sobre su entrepierna. Estaba tan duro que no podía reaccionar.

_\- No me hagas esto por favor te lo pido._

_\- Se va a enfriar!_

_\- No dale.._  - Magnus lo miro en suplica. Estaba a punto de morirse de necesidad.

_\- Amor.. Aguanta un poco queres.. Vamos a comer y venimos. Dale.._

_\- Esta bien, esta bien..._

Magnus enterró su rostro en el cuello de Alec, respirando, intentando calmarse. Cómo iba a terminar la noche aun no lo sabia pero madre de dios. No iba a sobrevivir otra noche sin estar con Alec.

Ups.


	4. Valle de Uco

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron de repente cuando en el sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, se torno imposible de mantener. Miró a Alec y lo vio dormir tan placenteramente que eso le ayudó a calmarse.

Luego de unos minutos se separo como pudo y Alec se acomodo, mirando para el otro lado. Era tan dormilón a veces. En especial los domingos.

El departamento en el que estaban era muy parecido al de Alec en Buenos Aires. Magnus lo detestaba, detestaba estar en ese lugar, con los niños con los viejos, en esa ciudad. Estaba harto. 

Se sentó en la mesa desayunadora que justo daba a la ventana y miró lo único que amaba, el paisaje. El sonido de su celular lo despabiló, una llamada. Era su padre.

_\- Hey._

_\- Ese saludo desinflado ya me responde que no estás bien._

_\- Estás en brujo?_

_\- No eras vos ese? -_  Magnus se rió, lo había sido en una obra hacía unos años.-  _Eso quería escuchar, tu risa._

_\- Voy a estar bien... Es solo... difícil acostumbrarse a esto._

_\- A ser normal? Aburrido? Sin nadie adorándote?_

_\- Se que me hace una basura superficial pero si._

_\- No lo sos Magnus. Estas cosas son así, deberías hablarlo con Alec... El es... Inteligente, seguramente sabrá que hacer con esto._

_\- Desde cuando sos Team Alec?_

_\- Desde que vos lo sos..._

_\- Papa, voy a estar bien. De verdad._

Unos ruidos se escucharon de fondo algo parecido a una reunión. Magnus miro a la cama y Alec seguía durmiendo.

_\- Que estas arreglando?_

_\- Tengo problemas con los sponsors, unos vienen y otros se van si no estas. Es complicado, nada que tu padre no pueda arreglar._

_\- Quiero volver._

_\- Tenes un contrato hasta el 31 de enero Magnus._

_\- Lo se..._  - Magnus llevo su mano a la cara y se odio tanto por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Quería acaso dejar a Alec? El pecho se le estrujo.

_\- Hijo estas bien?_

_\- No se que digo perdóname._

_\- Queres que vaya?_

_\- No! No claro que no. Después hablamos, voy a hacer el desayuno._

_\- Te gusto mi regalo?_  - Magnus había cumplido años el día anterior.

_\- Que regalo?_

_\- Seguro llegará tarde..._  - Alguien llamó a su padre de fondo.-  _Bueno, después hablamos! Buena semana Magnus!_

Y corto.

La casa se quedó en silencio por un largo rato mientras Magnus iba y preparaba el desayuno. Se preguntó si podía superar todo esto que sentía. Dejar que el ego se interpusiera en su camino a la felicidad era algo muy estupido de hacer.

• • • •

La sonrisa de Alec lo distraía tanto a veces que se sorprendía a sí mismo. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Siempre estaba triste antes y en este nuevo lugar era feliz. Cómo podía Magnus querer sacarle la felicidad a Alec, después de todo lo que había sufrido...

_\- Es genial, y se que te gusta el vino así que.._

_\- Pero a vos no te gusta... -_  le respondió Magnus mirando los pases para una cena romántica y previa visita a las instalaciones de la finca.

 _\- Menos mal que nos levantamos temprano!_  - Dijo Alec, ignorando el comentario de Magnus, si claro que no le gustaba, pero si le gustaba a su novio.

_\- Alexander. No es necesario que vayamos a este lugar... Podemos quedarnos en casa, no pasa nada._

_\- Por que estas así? Ayer no cogimos y seguís de mal humor._

_\- Dios..._ \- Magnus soltó una carcajada por la expresión de Alec, era genial la manera tan directa que tenia de hablar a veces.

 _\- Queres que hagamos un rapidito antes de salir?_ \- Alec se levantó y se acercó a su novio que levantaba los brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello mientras Alec le rodeaba la cintura.-  _Te encantan los rapiditos..._

 _\- Mentira, a mi me encantan completos.._ \- Susurró Magnus en el oído de su novio _.- En especial en la cama..._

 _\- Bueno podemos hacer uno completo.. -_ beso el cuello de su pareja alevosamente.- _en la cama o donde quieras, acá contra la ventana, contra la pared... Donde quieras._

La boca de ambos se encontró al terminar las palabras de Alec, y se besaron como lo habían hecho la noche anterior antes de dormirse ambos, se besaron con tanta pasión que parecía vulgar.

Empezaron a caminar hasta la cama, dejándose ambos caer sobre la misma, tirándose las ropas para revolear el pijama lejos de sus cuerpos.

Una vez desnudos ambos empezaron a acariciarse y tocarse pero algo no estaba bien. Al menos no de parte de Magnus.

_\- Amor, pasa algo...? Queres que te la.._

_\- No, no estoy bien... -_  Interrumpió Magnus a su novio.

Alec siguió besándolo, apoyándose sobre su codo para tomar a Magnus y girarse, dejándolo de espaldas. Comenzó a besarle el pecho, para llegar a donde dormía alguien aun.

 _\- Alexander no..._  - se quejo pero sabía que en su interior era lo que quería. Miles de cosas le pasaron por la cabeza mientras su novio lo besaba y metía en su boca el pene de Magnus.

Sus ojos se cerraron y simplemente se dejó hacer. Sus puños apretaron las sábanas cuando la lengua de Alec despertó a su dormido miembro, dejándole ver las estrellas del placer, algo que solo su novio podía hacer.

El placer comenzó a consumir cada duda que había sentido hacía apenas media hora. Su mano se fue había los cabellos de Alec, los cuales apretó mientras este se movía. Levantó su pelvis repetidas veces, quería cogerle la boca contra el colchón pero aun no hacían ese tipo de cosas, aún no había pervertido a Alec como le gustaría. Era tan inocente en muchas cosas y quería mantenerlas así.

Al menos por ahora.

• • • •

Las copas se chocaron en la cena romántica que tenían preparada para los visitantes. Al principio los miraron raro pero cuando Magnus empezó a hablar se los puso a todos en el bolsillo y ya a nadie les importó que eran una pareja gay.

Alec se reía de lo mucho que unas sesión de sexo oral le podía hacer al humor de Magnus. Parecía que brillaba entre los viñedos, hasta le tomaba la mano e iban para todos lados rápido, emocionado por los procesos de la vid.

_\- Este vino es delicioso, le voy a mandar una caja a papa y a Cathy. Vos queres mandarle a alguien? A tu mama?_

_\- No Magnus, en casa no toman. Ya sabes..._

_\- Perdón amor... Tenes razón, lo lamento._

_\- Esta bien no pasa nada._

Magnus apretó los labios, y levanto la copa para proponer un brindis.

_\- Por el amor._

_\- Por el amor._

Ambos rieron y chocaron las copas. Era una noche perfecta.

• • • •

La noche decanto como los vinos y luego de la cena lo que quedaba era la sorpresa y esa era una estadía en un lugar privado de la bodega. Donde se podían apreciar las estrellas y el paisaje perfecto en la noche, esfumándose con la luz de la luna.

_\- Esto es hermoso. Gracias Alexander._

_\- En realidad fue un regalo de Asmodeos... Dijo que te gustaría el mimo._  - Alec dejo un beso en su hombro. Ambos estaban mirando la noche estrellada, abrazados.

 _\- Me conoce..._  - Susurro y volteo para mirar a Alec, la única belleza del universo que deseaba ver en ese momento.- _Sabe lo mucho que amo estar con vos así.._

Magnus acarició el rostro de Alec, adorando su belleza. Sus ojos verdosos que reflejaban en la oscuridad algo que solo era de él. Adoración y amor.

_\- Perdóname._

_\- Por qué?_  - Pregunto algo extrañado Magnus.

_\- Por no ser suficiente, por no poder hacerte feliz._

_\- No digas estupideces Alexander... Vos sos mi felicidad._

_\- No pero no estas feliz acá. Lo veo en vos y ahora que estas en tu mundo, no paras de sonreír._

Magnus escondió su rostro en el cuello de Alec, ese lugar que tanto le gustaba marcar. Dejo un par de besos sobre el para luego recostarse en su hombro.

_\- Vos sos mi felicidad._

_\- Me siento mal..._

Magnus se separo de Alec para mirarle el rostro, parecía tan dolido.

_\- El vino?_

_\- Si..._

_\- Queres que...?_

_\- No, no... Voy al baño..._

El chico alto y apuesto que siempre parecía fuerte de repente se veía tan débil. Se alejó de Magnus y se fue al baño donde claramente parecía estar muy afectado. 

Magnus se sentó a los pies de la cama y siguió mirando por la ventana. Sin quererlo el tiempo pasó, ya estaba algo entonado, y se quedo dormido esperando a su novio.

Alec salió luego de una media hora, con los dientes lavados. No quería que Magnus supiera que todo lo que había comido ya no estaba en su ser. Sentía un fuerte rechazo por el alcohol.

Se abrazó a Magnus y allí se quedó, adormitado en el pecho de su amante. Lo adoraba demasiado y sentía que le estaba fallando, tenía demas ganas de llorar pero no iba a hacerlo, al menos, no delante de él.


	5. Perseverancia

_\- Que día es hoy? Ando mareada._

_\- Lunes 11_  - Le respondió Alec a la secretaría del lugar.

_\- Sisisi se que es lunes. Esto de las fiestas me tiene mareada. Donde van a ir con Magnus? Ya tienen algo planeado?_

_\- Es muy temprano para planes.. Aún no lo hablamos. Tal vez volvamos a casa._

_\- Que? Oh vamos, son jóvenes y lindos, deberían ir a algún lugar lindo._

_\- Si? -_  Alec la miró y sonrió.- _Y a dónde te irías Lilia? **{ Imaginen el gif de la portada }**_

 _\- A París. -_ Miro hacia arriba como si soñara.  _\- Quien pudiera ir allá!_

 _\- Que le pasa a la gente? -_  Alec puso una cara de malos amigos que su secretaria nunca habia visto.-  _Todos quieren irse a esa ciudad de mierda!_

 _\- Alexander! -_ Lo reto -  _Es la ciudad más romántica del planeta!_

_\- Si pero..._

_\- Pero nada! Quien pudiera, encima leí que hacen unas cenas especiales y fiestas de fin de año que se toman hasta el agua de los floreros._

Alec se quedó en silencio. El alma se le cayó de repente al piso y si podía ir mas profundo también. Tomo el celular y mandó un mensaje. Este fue respondido rápido y Luego tiró el celular contra la mesa.

 _\- Hey, que están caros. Que pasa? -_  dijo Magnus que salía de su clase con los chicos que ya gritando salían de atrás de él y chocándolo se iban a encontrar con las madres que estaban en la puerta.-  _Los odio. -_  Dijo acercándose a su Alec dejándole un beso en la mejilla _.- Hola guapo. Nos escapamos a tomar un helado?_

 _\- No puedo Magnus tengo clase... -_  Le respondió Alec.

 _\- Lilia, podías creer que... -_  Ignoro a Alec y se apoyó tapándolo mientras miraba a la secretaria. -  _Me veo menos con mi pareja acá que en casa. Es increíble._

La secretaria de ambos empezó a reír pero Alec no lo hizo.

Magnus había dicho "casa" a buenos aires, ni siquiera al departamento donde se estaban quedando en el centro de la ciudad era digno de ser llamado "casa". La depresión estaba queriendo agarrar a Alec de nuevo pero algo aun lo sostenía.

 _\- ALEC! -_  gritó uno de los viejos que tenia un poco de sordera. -  _YA EMPEZAMOS A CALENTAR?_

- _SI SEÑOR SAENZ EMPIECEN. -_  Sus viejos lo tenían al borde. No le dejaban caer.

_\- Ves lo que son? Ni diez minutos me lo dejan?_

_\- Y qué hacen durante el día? Yo no los entiendo..._  - Dijo Lilia y se alejó para atender a unas madres.

Magnus miro a Alec y este le devolvió la mirada, pero enseguida se fue a su salón.

Magnus suspiró y se peinó su pelo hacia atrás, mirando por la ventana. Que estaba haciendo el para que la relación estuviera mejor? Alec parecía el que mas esfuerzo ponía.

Se recostó con sus brazos sobre el mostrador, mirando como Alec se movía, era un puto ángel caído del cielo. Como él podía triunfar en el colon y Alec terminar en un lugar como este? No lo entendía.

Ya no entendía al mundo. Alec le hacía cuestionar todo.

• • •

Magnus le paso la ensalada y Alec la tomo, sirviéndose también.

Su comida era deliciosa. Como podía alguien ser tan putamente perfecto? Acaso no tenia ninguna falla? Tal vez sí la tenía... Su depresión.

_\- Que vamos a hacer para Navidad?_

_\- Ay no se, falta tanto Alexander._

_\- Queres que cocine algo.. No se.. Que estas acostumbrado a hacer?_

_\- Bueno yo.._  - Magnus lo miro y vio con atención el rostro de Alec que atento esperaba su respuesta.-  _Mis navidades normalmente son como, cenas de negocios, no es algo que se festeje mucho, el catolicismo no es algo que digamos sea importante..._

Después de decir eso noto que Alec miraba el pesebre con tristeza y luego su comida. La había cagado de nuevo seguramente.

_\- Y ustedes como lo festejan? Los Lightwood parecen de esos que siguen la tradición._

_\- Si, si, somos una familia tradicional. Nos gusta la Navidad y todo lo que conlleva..._ \- Hizo una pausa y sonrió.- _Mamá una vez contrató a un tipo para que hiciera de papá Noel y le trajera el regalo a Max... Fue su última Navidad..._ \- Hizo una pausa y Magnus lo miro, se sentía un imbécil.-  _Lo bueno es que murió creyendo en el..._

 _\- Eso es muy lindo Alexander._  - Agrego luego de una pausa respetuosa.

 _\- Si.. Lo fue. -_ Alec respiró profundo y tomo el vaso de agua que tenía delante, vaciándolo en su garganta, tratando de no ponerse mal.

_\- Me gusta escuchar tus historias. Yo no tuve nada de eso._

_\- De todas formas te gano. Lo mío es mas triste._

_\- Dios, sos un idiota._

Magnus puso mala cara pero empezó a reír. Ambos lo hicieron. A veces parecía que Alec contestaba con su humor de porquería solo para sobrellevar la carga que sentía por haber perdido a su hermano.

• • •

 _\- Mmmm casi me olvido... -_  Dijo Alec mientras dejaba la cuchara enterrada en su helado de frutilla a la crema

_\- Y ahora qué? Se supone que después de esto se me da, no me lo arruines._

Magnus había planeado que de esa noche no iba a pasar que estuvieran juntos. Compro helado y se aseguró de cenar temprano para que Alec no molestara con la hora de acostarse y los horarios de bañarse.

 _\- Tu romanticismo me emociona._  - le contesto Alec sarcástico.-  _Toma, capaz se te da._

 _\- Que es esto...? -_  Agarro un sobre que su novio le entregaba, dacia la dirección del salón y en su parte de adelante decía  **" PARA MALEC del fan número uno (claramente de tu padre porque los Lightwood no tienen plata, igual te quiero Alec, sos fácil de querer) "**  algo que lo hizo reír y a la vez preocupar porque Alec había seguramente leído eso.

 _\- Abrilo de una vez... -_  Alec se tiro a comer helado de nuevo en su lugar del sillón.

 _\- BUENO. -_  Dijo Magnus molesto y lo abrió.

Lo único que vio fue que decía  _Paris_ en unos boletos de avión.

_\- Es esto un chiste Alexander?_

_\- Nop, son nuestros planes para las fiestas, ya que no te decidías._

_\- Esa conversación fue hace cinco minutos.. -_  Magnus tenía la boca abierta.

_\- Deja de hacer preguntas y aprovéchame que estoy aceptador._

_\- De que? Que tanto? -_  La mente de Magnus aun no caía pero para cosas perversas su mente era más rápido que el correcaminos.

 _\- Que? -_  Alec lo miro y dejo el helado a un costado.

_\- Decime que esto no es un sueño._

_\- No lo es amor..._

Alec le sacó el sobre de la mano y lo dejó sobre la mesa ratona que estaba delante del sofá. Se acomodo ágilmente una rodilla a cada lado de la cadera de su novio y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

_\- Quiero hacerte feliz. Te amo._

Y Magnus murió de amor. Lo abrazo y beso con tantas ganas, tantas que sintió que lo iba a romper de como lo besaba y abrazaba. Lo sostuvo y giro, echándolo sobre el sofá que era horrible, pero con Alec tirado así sobre el, tan entregado, cobraba un valor distinto.

Le hizo el amor tan apasionadamente que estaba seguro que el vecino había escuchado los gemidos de Alec pidiéndole que mas fuerte. Extrañaba tanto su cuerpo. No verlo claro, lo veía desnudo todos los días pero, no era lo mismo.

_\- Te amo tanto Alexander.._

Le susurro en el odio cuando fueron por la tercera vez en la cama. Le había sugerido a Alec ponerse en cuatro y éste acordó de rara manera, pero cuando empezó todo y estaba penetrándolo como si no hubiera mañana, su novio lo disfrutaba de una manera que parecía hasta vulgar y Magnus adoraba verlo así.

Muy en su interior sabia que Alec disfrutaba mas el sexo sucio que el de vainilla, pero iba a ir sacándole ese lado de a poco.

Las manos de Magnus se cerraron con fuerza en los brazos de Alec mientras sentía que su mundo empezaba a querer acabar. Alec no paraba de gemir su nombre, era como si estuviera sintiendo todo el doble.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos acabaron con fuerza y el silencio solo quedó interrumpido por la respiración de ambos.

Magnus se abrazo a Alec y se quedo allí, sobre su espalda. Alec se quedó mirando sus manos que estaban una encima de la otra, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Magnus y este le beso la nuca.

 _\- No salgas. -_  Le susurro cuando Magnus intentó moverse.

 _\- Nunca._  - Dijo con orgullo por lo que su novio le pedía.

Alec cerró los ojos y se empezó a quedar dormido. Magnus hizo lo mismo, con una sonrisa en su rostro y con su pecho que quería explotar de cómo su corazón estaba. Feliz.


	6. Abrazame

Como todas las mañanas Magnus se levanto temprano e hizo el desayuno, pero antes de despertar a Alec que parecía que le había pasado un camión por encima o mejor dicho, el por encima, se dedico a mirar los pasajes.

Tenia una calma en su alma que no había tenido en un tiempo y se sintió culpable por eso. Acaso estaba aguantando todo este viaje para volver luego y seguir su vida normal?

Que era normal? A donde quería volver? Solo quería hacer una cosa, amar a Alec.

Las cosas habían cambiado ahora, estaba en una relación, y no solo enamorado, locamente enamorado. Tenia a un hombre a su lado que era hermoso. Era un nene que amaría consentir las 24hs del día, pero que no lo dejaba. Era independiente, honesto, frontal, solidario y para nada egocéntrico.

Magnus soltó una sonrisa y lo observo dormir un rato mas, como si fuera el paisaje que se asomaba por la ventana. Era perfecto.

Alexander había llegado a su vida para salvarlo. El estaba en una puta silla de ruedas, ni siquiera quería salir de la casa y el lo saco. Lo salvo de todo, de si mismo y del mundo. Le devolvió el sentido a su vida y el amor que sentía por el arte.

Cerro los ojos para recordar ese primer beso que se atrevió a darle. Suspiro con fuerza cuando en su mente pasaron las imágenes de la primera vez que le hizo el amor. El sabor de su piel se le vino a la boca y la suavidad de sus labios cuando lo besaban. Las caricias que le sanaban toda posible inseguridad.

Abrió los ojos para mirarlo nuevamente. Ahí estaba, roncando por lo bajo.

No quería mas nada en este mundo. Solo a su Alexander.

• • •

_\- QUE GANAS DE BAILAR QUE TENGO LA PUTA MADRE._

_\- Era necesario el grito?_  - dijo Alec que se estaba lavando la cara en el baño.

_\- Sos tan lindo cuando recién te levantas, todo malhumorado mi garbancito._

Magnus lo abrazo por detrás y Alec se puso derecho, mirándose en el espejo, horrorizándose por las ojeras que tenia. Al verle la cara su novio empezó a hacerle cosquillas con fuerza.

 _\- SALI BOLUDO. -_ le soltó entre risas.

 _\- Quien grita ahora. MMM -_  Dijo alejándose victorioso y riendo.

_\- Me estas clavando los dedos en las costillas como no queres que grite._

_\- Anoche no te quejaste de que te clavara! -_ seguía riéndose.

_\- Como se nota que cogiste estas todo feliz._

_\- Y vos porque no estas feliz? -_  Magnus lo miro juzgante.-  _No te gusto Alexander?_

 _\- Me duele el culo y tengo que ir a trabajar con 3 horas de sueño. -_ Magnus se tapo la boca como si fuera un terrible drama.-  _Sos un pelotudo. Lo sabes._

_\- Cállate, me amas._

_\- Ja.. -_  Alec comenzó a ponerse la campera, de verdad le dolía todo, estaba seguro de que tenia moretones en los brazos, no quería ni verlos.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse salieron a trabajar como todas las personas normales del planeta. La diferencia era que Luke los esperaba abajo con el auto, este se rió mientras Magnus le pasaba al lado y se subía al coche sin siquiera saludar.

 _\- Buen día Luke. -_  Le dijo Alec al que le respondió con una sonrisa.

_\- Buen día Alec. Parece que todo esta bien ahora._

Alec ni le contesto, solo rodó los ojos y se subió al coche. De maravilla.

• • •

Cuando llegaron al estudio se separaron cada cual a su salón. A Alec le gustaba preparar lo que iba a hacer con su clase y para eso necesitaba estar solo y concentrarse, a veces se ponía a bailar... Era un lujo verlo.

Magnus se paró frente al espejo y se miró por un largo rato hasta que en su mente muchas cosas comenzaron a pasarle, la mayoría incluían a su Alexander.

Miro a todos lados y vio un cuaderno en el piso, el que usaba para escribir las planificaciones de la clase, estaba una silla en el medio y la miro y saltó ágilmente, tiro unos pasos y se echó a escribir en el.

Luego de un rato escribiendo varias hojas y riéndose noto que había un paraguas olvidado contra una de las esquinas del salón. Dejó el cuaderno y lo fue a buscar; lo tomó y se dirigió hasta el centro, lo abrió y lo inclino hacia arriba. Al cabo de unos minutos se puso a bailar. Ya tenía la coreografía para los chicos.

El día terminó y por primera vez desde que llegaron a Mendoza salió a saludar y hablar con las madres. Alec se lo quedó mirando y riendo por lo que no podía creer. Uno de los viejos que siempre llegaba antes lo palmeó en la espalda y le susurro "Te esperamos" en una clara indirecta de "Anda a hablarle".

 _\- Alguien esta de muy buen humor. -_  Sospechaba algo?

-  _Te dije Alexander. Coger es todo en este mundo._

 _\- Mmm no creo que sea eso. Hay algo que no me estas diciendo... -_  Lo sabia? No.

 _\- Estoy feliz porque por fin te voy a poder mostrar todos los lugares que amo de París y porque es un lugar al que siempre quise ir con vos, desde que te conocí que quiero mostrarte el mundo..._  - Cerro la boca y empezó a reír.

_\- Veni.. Abrázame._

De repente Magnus tenía ganas de llorar, de pura felicidad. Abrazo a Alec para ocultar eso y se escondió en su cuello. Se apretaron tanto que ambos dejaron de respirar.

Magnus abrió los ojos cuando sintió que las ganas de llorar habían pasado y vio como todos los viejos y Lilia, la asistente, los miraban con total ternura y amor.

De repente, se sintió en casa.

De repente noto que Alec era su casa.

 


	7. Supongo que si, esta bien

_Viernes 15 de diciembre, el día que todo cambio._

Amaneció como cualquier día, Magnus preparando el desayuno, Alec durmiendo como buena morsa. Habían pactado que de ahora en mas iban a hacerlo mínimamente una vez por día, sea a la mañana o a la noche y aunque no pareciera las cosas mejoraron bastante. 

Dado el caso que no se pudiera, se recompensaría en el fin de semana. Vale aclarar que ambos - léase, Magnus - estaban borrachos cuando esto sucedió. Alec se enojó pero se le pasó luego.

Una buena sesión de besos en la mañana nunca faltaba, esas cosas si no se pactaban y Alec las adoraba. Adoraba besar a Magnus mas que respirar, le pasaba siempre de quedarse sin aire, tenía que practicar eso.

- _Para... -_  Soltó intentando respirar.

Magnus se quedo a medio beso y sonrió, empezando a besarle el cuello mientras este recuperaba el aliento, como adoraba besarle el cuello a su amante.

 _\- Volve._  - Le ordeno.

Y eso hizo, volvió. Le comió la boca nuevamente, soltando sonidos vulgares, babeándose, mordiendo y succionando los labios ajenos, enfocándose solo en jugar con sus lenguas.

Las manos jugaban un papel principal también, en especial las de Alec. Su importancia era vital para Magnus, en especial cuando le recorrían la espalda.

Empezaban por el cuello, la nuca y luego iban bajando, torturandolo hasta que aterrizaban en, el que sospechaba era el lugar favorito de Alec, la cola de Magnus.

A veces pasaba que las cosas se calentaban demasiado (el 95% de las veces) y las manos ya eran más como una herramienta que utilizaban para apaciguar al otro y mutuamente descargar el placer.

En esta ocasión era el 5% restante.

 _\- Magnus... -_  Jadeo Alec, y este se separo del cuerpo de su amante. Y se sento para un costado, respirando agitado.

_\- Tenes razón. Vamos a llegar tarde..._

_\- Que...? -_  Dijo el apuesto y joven terapeuta.

 _\- Me voy a cambiar. -_  Solto Magnus mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba al baño.

 _\- Yo no... -_  Alec se quedó algo frustrado mirando la puerta, llevó ambas manos su rostro y se lo fregó, tratando de despabilarse.

• • •

La vida a veces te regalaba esas imágenes que nunca vas a olvidar. La que Alec tenía cuando veía a Magnus bailar con los niños era una que se imprimía en su cerebro y nunca se iba, en especial cuando se imaginaba la vida junto a él.

Todos los chicos lo seguían y admiraban. Alec se acomodaba contra el marco y disfrutaba de tan solo verlos jugar entre ellos. Pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba pasar su vida junto a su lado, tal vez tener unos hijos por que no.

 _\- Alexander. -_  Le interrumpió Lilia.

 _\- Si señora secretaria._  - Dijo mientras volteaba.

_\- Lamento decirte que uno de los ancianos, Freddy, ha fallecido, cancele la clase. Nos invitaron a todos al velorio, creo que seria correcto que vayamos a prestar nuestros respetos._

_\- Oh..._  - La noticia le cayo como un baldazo de agua fría.

_\- Ya no estaba viniendo esta semana, estaba internado._

_\- Si supe, su mujer me dijo, debe estar devastada..._

_\- Queres que vaya cerrando? Alec._

_\- Si, por favor. Gracias Lilia._

Magnus vio como Alec se iba a su salón y cerraba la puerta detrás de el. Se acerco hasta el marco y miro a Lilia esta le puso mala cara.

_\- Lo siento bebe, creo que esto arruina tus planes._

Miro la puerta cerrada y luego el piso con tristeza.

• • •

Luego de una cantidad de abrazos y besos de mucha gente Magnus noto lo mucho que todas esas personas le querían. Que iban a hacer sin Alec cuando este no estuviera?

Cada vez caía mas en cuenta de que ya no se podían ir.

Pasaron varias horas, varios ataques de depresión de familiares, nietos llorando, hijos que decían que todo iba a estar bien. Hasta que Alec empezó a sentirse mal y se quiso ir.

 _\- Estas bien amor?-_ Preguntó Magnus a su novio.

_\- Si es solo que..._

_\- Max? -_ Le pregunto sin esperar que terminara de hablar.

_\- No iba a un velorio desde entonces._

_\- Si, yo no iba a uno desde Rag..._

_\- Magnus, perdón, nunca me hablas de él._

_\- No hay nada que hablar. Era un desastre y un idiota, pero era mi mejor amigo y... Se fue. Eso pasa en la vida Alec, algunos nos quedamos y otros nos vamos..._

_\- Lo extrañas? -_  Pregunto tan inocente.

 _\- Claro. Antes... Cuando me sentía solo pero. Ya no lo estoy._  - Magnus miró a Alec y este le sonrió, se acercó y le dejo un beso suave en los labios.

 _" Te amo "_  se susurraron como un secreto.

• • •

Cuando estaban volviendo con Luke de conductor, se miraban con Magnus como si tuvieran un código, Alec estaba aun en shock y no podía pensar mucho.

 _\- Estamos volviendo al estudio? -_  Dijo cuando el auto estacionó en la puerta.

 _\- Si, olvide un cuaderno, quería repasarlo este finde..._  - Dijo Magnus y bajo del auto.

 _\- Esta todo bien Alec? -_  Preguntó Luke.

_\- Si, es solo que el... El velorio fue duro, movió cosas._

_\- Suele pasar..._

_\- Tenes hijos Luke? -_  preguntó Alec interesado.

_\- Nop. Pero cuido a muchos chicos perdidos._

_\- Eso es lindo... Supongo que es lo que nos queda._

_\- No digas eso.. Pueden alquilar un vientre..._

_\- Que. No. Por dios. No. -_  Dijo Alec algo estresado de repente.

_\- Ahora no, dentro de unos años tal vez._

Luke empezó a reír y Alec se rió con el.

Su celular sonó, era Magnus, le pedía entrar.

Algo no iba bien, lo sintió en su pecho.

• • •

Alec se metió en el estudio y vio que una luz salía del salón de Magnus. Se acercó con los pies cansados pero la mente muy despierta y curiosa.

 _\- Magnus... Qué pasa? -_ dijo adentrándose.

-  _Alexander, primero que nada. No salgas corriendo. -_  Magnus sonrió y Alec lo miró como si de verdad la idea hubiera sido esa. -  _Quiero decirte un par de cosas y no puedo hacerlo si no estoy seguro de que vas a huir así que, podrías trabar la puerta?_

-  _Bueno..._

Alec giro apenas y trabo la puerta, luego miró a Magnus que parecía sacado de un sueño, rodeado de luces que lo cegaban. Había velas en el piso contra el espejo del gran salón; por todos lados, pétalos de lo que parecían ser de rosas blancas y sobre todas las cosas, lo que más le llamaba la atención, era que Magnus estaba desnudo.

_\- Por que estas en pelotas?_

_\- Cállate, me estoy concentrando. -_  Dijo, no hablando luego por al menos un minuto.

 _\- Magnus que mierda pasa, estás teniendo un ataque esquizofrénico._  - Este lo miro con la peor cara y volvió a cerrar los ojos.-  _Podes hablarme por favor._

_\- QUE MIERDA TE PARECE QUE HAGO PODES CALLARTE UN SEGUNDO._

_\- Dios.. -_  se cruzo de brazos, solo mirándolo, esperando. -  _No había necesidad de gritar._

 _\- Alexander. -_  Magnus abrió los ojos y lo miro, parecía otra persona.

_\- Si...?_

_\- Cuando te conocí, me enamore de tus secretos. Me enamore de como te escondías detrás de tus ojos y siempre mirabas el piso. Como si le temieras al mundo y me sentí identificado._ \- Magnus se rió divertido como un chiste interno - _Pero después te conocí de enserio, en persona y dios, eras un dolor de huevos y quería sacarte la ropa y cogerte ahí mismo, en ese café._

 _\- Magnus, concéntrate._ \- Le dijo Alec que pese a no entender nada lo ayudaba.

_\- Me asustaste, me asuste. Porque no podía leerte. Pensé que eras como yo pero no, solo lo eras en la oscuridad. Cuando podías te sacrificabas por quien sea para que esa persona estuviera bien. Incluso con el idiota de Jace..._

Magnus miro a un costado y luego miro de nuevo a Alec que lo miraba sin entender, seguramente estaba algo nublado por la imagen de Magnus desnudo.

_\- Me sacaste de mi zona de confort, me sacaste de mis casillas y me enamore._

_\- Magnus.. -_ Alec se acerco pero freno cuando vio la mano de su novio levantarse.

 _\- No, espera... Se que últimamente estaba como colgado. Dios, peleamos tanto para estar juntos que cuando lo estuvimos pensé que iba a ser diferente. Pensé que mi mundo iba a ser el mismo pero.._ \- Soltó una carcajada.- _Que idiota fui! Como mi mundo iba a ser igual si vos ya me lo habías dado vuelta. No había un mundo al cual volver. Vos eras mi mundo._

Alec apretó los labios, y sus ojos se llenaron cuando vio que Magnus tomaba una pequeña cajita. Trago en seco, sintió que iba a desmayarse.

 _\- Cuando me dijiste lo del viaje a París me emocione tanto. Mi yo antes de vos saltaba en una pata y después me di cuenta que no... -_  Magnus se acercó a Alec y le acarició el rostro con su mano, dejándola reposar en su mejilla.-  _No quiero nada más que estar a tu lado Alexander. No me importa nada. Ya no más..._

 _\- Magnus..._  - Alec trago en seco.

_\- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, de porque estoy desnudo es que... Lo que ves es lo que hay, es lo que soy. Y si me aceptas, me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida con vos._

_\- Puedo hablar ahora? -_  Magnus se rió y le dijo que si con la cabeza.

Alec llevo sus manos a su camisa y comenzó a desabotonarla. Se la quito lentamente, dejándola caer al piso. Hizo lo mismo con sus zapatillas, y luego el pantalón. Magnus no pudo contenerse y dejo que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla.

Una vez que Alexander estaba desnudo se acerco a Magnus y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un largo minuto.

_\- Ahora si podes preguntarme._

_\- Te casarías conmigo Alexander Gideon Lightwood?_

_\- Supongo que si, esta bien. -_  Magnus levanto una ceja y Alec se rió, esa sonrisa que hacía que su novio quisiera comerle la cara a besos.-  _Si Magnus Bane. Quiero hacerlo._

_\- Espera..._

Magnus se arrodillo y su novio lo siguió. Abrió la caja que contenía los dos anillos y tomando el de Alec se lo coloco en su dedo anular.

Alec agarro el anillo restante y tiro la caja hacia atrás, eso hizo reír a Magnus, tomo su mano e hizo lo mismo, puso el anillo en su dedo anular.

Una vez hecho el acto solemne que hizo a ambos reír, se besaron y abrazaron. Dejando que las lágrimas de felicidad los inundara.

• • •

Luke los miro por el espejo retrovisor mientras los llevaba al departamento. Habían tardado al menos media hora desde que Alec se había bajado del auto.

 _\- Ya tienen planeado Navidad?_  - Les pregunto, sacándolos del ensueño y los besos que se estaban dando.

 _\- Nos vamos a París. -_  Contesto con total entereza Magnus, mientras Alec aun trataba de recuperar el aliento por los besos.  _\- Así que podes quedarte tranquilo. El miércoles nos llevas al aeropuerto y chau, hasta el año que viene._

Luke se rio por la cara de Alec y decidió no hablar mas.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, ni bien la puerta hizo clic se comenzaron a empujar y chocar para sacarse las ropas que estaban puestas así nomás.

Botones de la camisa de Alec saltaron al igual que la costura de los jeans de Magnus se rompió. Llegaron a la cama como pudieron.

_\- Voy a hacerte mío Magnus... Esta noche sos mío._

_\- Dios si, haceme lo que quieras..._

Una carcajada se escapo y a la vez se enterró en la piel de Magnus cuando Alec le empezó a besar el cuello.

Nada adoraba mas en este mundo Magnus Bane que Alec Lightwood le hiciera el amor.

**_• • •_ **


	8. Atardecer

Nada nunca más superaría ese momento. Ese en el que te das cuenta de que la otra persona que amas, te ama de igual manera. Que te elige para pasar el resto de su vida y que todo lo que sueñas está en sincronía.

Las primeras luces del sol se comenzaron a reflejar en la espalda de Magnus que estaba aún en movimiento sobre la pelvis de Alec, su reciente prometido.

Si, había pasado toda la noche juntos. Quien podría culparlos?

Las manos de Alec se apretaron sobre los muslos de su amante mientras los movimientos se hacían mas rápido. Tan acertados como si llevaran toda una vida haciéndolo.

Magnus se inclino hacia atrás, tomando las piernas de Alec como apoyo auto penetrándose con su pene favorito. Los jadeos de ambos se hicieron mas fuertes y sin dar mas vueltas ambos acabaron juntos.

El pecho de Alec quedó marcado por las manchas del semen de Magnus que se rió divertido al verlo. Tomó un pañuelo y lo limpio.

_\- Igual te vas a tener que bañar.._

_\- Vos también.._

Se acusaron mutuamente con las voces agotadas y el cuerpo cansado. Ambos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a besarse suavemente, casi durmiéndose en la boca del otro.

No más de dos horas pasaron y las alarmas los despertaron nuevamente.

-  _Podemos no hablar de eso ahora._ \- Le dijo Alec a Magnus mientras se rascaba los ojos brutalmente.

- _Por qué no? Es perfecto. Hacemos así.._ \- Empezó a escribir y Alec lo miro intentado despabilarse, con la taza llena de café en su otra mano desocupada. -  _Alquilamos un castillo, chiquito, no tan grande y hacemos una gran fiesta de día! Podemos vestirnos todos de blanco. Código white -_  soltó una pequeña risita-  _elegante sport_ \- Puso en lo que parecía ser la lista de una fiesta.

- _Dios..._ \- Alec se llevó la taza a la boca y tomó varios sorbos.  _\- Me vas a preguntar algo o pensas hacerlo todo vos?_

_\- No, porque ni bien te pregunte me vas a decir que no a todo._

_\- Entonces para que lo escribís._

_\- Para torturarte y que veas lo mal que me haces sentir._

Alec apretó los labios para no reír y se levantó de la cama, dejando un beso antes en la frente de Magnus.

_\- Soña tranquilo amor, pero sabe que no va a pasar._

-  _Bueno, si es en sueños voy a poner que entramos en caballos blancos y desnudos._ \- Su prometido soltó una carcajada mientras entraba al baño. Al menos le hacia reír.

• • •

Cuando Magnus termino su clase vio que Alec no estaba y eso lo distrajo de saludar a las madres insoportables que siempre le traían algo, miro a Lilia y esta le sonrió.

 _\- Fue a tomar aire. -_  Le aclaro sin que preguntara siquiera, lo conocia.

_\- Dónde están los ancianos?_

_\- Volverán el año que viene... No tienen ganas de bailar ahora._

_\- Oh... Claro... Entiendo._

Era entendible, pensó en bailarín con glitter en sus párpados y pelos parados con gel. El día anterior no era solo el compromiso, habían pasado otras cosas que seguramente tenían mal a Alec.

Magnus miró a todos lados y tomo sus cosas, las de Alec ya no estaban. Un dolor en el pecho le empezó a punzar muy molestamente. Cuando salio vio que Luke llegaba y se paró a un costado esperando que le hablara.

_\- Hey, ya salís?_

_\- Si.._

_\- Alec me dijo que te llevara a donde esta cuando salieras. Vamos?_

Magnus no contesto y se subió al auto con el. Por que sentía que su pecho se iba a salir? Tenía tanto miedo de perder a Alec que a veces se asustaba de si mismo.

• • •

 

Mendoza era un lugar hermoso, de eso no había dudas. Lo mas hermoso que tenia era su parque general San Martín, era tan extenso que no alcanzaría ni un día para recorrerlo entero. Con Alec habían ido una vez sola con un Tour, algo muy divertido.

Luke paso por los portones y se dirigió hasta el sector del rosedal, donde los autos ya no podían pasar. Allí apago el motor y miro a Magnus, este entendió y se bajo del auto.

 _\- No tarden mucho -_  Le grito mientras cerraba la puerta.

La figura de Alec se veía a una distancia prudentemente lejana. Era tan lindo con sus pelos parados y su calza negra con líneas blancas en los gemelos. Se le marcaba todo. Magnus se mordió el labio inferior mientras caminaba hasta el.

Estaba sentado sobre el pasto y tiraba piedritas al rió donde ya no estaban los muchachos con dinero haciendo sus travesías.

_\- Alexander._

Este ni volteo cuando la voz de Magnus sonó por detrás de el.

Se acerco y se sentó a su lado. Alec miró a otro lado, ocultaba su rostro en unos mechones ya crecidos.

 _\- Mírame.._  - Le susurro tomándole la mano.

Y lo hizo.

Vio muchas cosas en su rostro, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el color de sus ojos azulados mezclados con el rojizo de haber estado llorando. Se lo veía triste, pero era tan hermoso y más con la luz del atardecer tiñendole la piel.

 _\- Me queres decir que pasa? -_ Le dijo Magnus acariciándole el cabello.

_\- Nada, solo me puse mal._

_\- Por los ancianos?_

_\- Por todo en general..._

_\- Que otras cosas te tienen mal?_

_\- Las fiestas..._ \- Magnus dejo un beso en la piel que su musculosa no llegaba a cubrir, sobre su hombro.- _Necesitaba un poco de paz._

_\- Entonces te viene bien descansar..._

_\- Deberíamos irnos a Francia. No te parece?_

_\- Es en unos días, aun no Alexander -_ Magnus sonrío por las ansias de Alec.

_\- Ahora es mejor._

Magnus levantó la cabeza y le miro, a veces era mejor no decir nada y simplemente hacer las cosas. Algo parecía pasar, algo en su interior que tal vez no estaba listo para decir.

_\- Mañana nos vamos si queres._

_\- Si. Si nos falta algo lo compramos allá, con tu tarjeta._

_\- Vas a hacerme llorar. -_  Le contesto llevándose la mano al pecho. Era como un permiso para ser el enteramente; comprador compulsivo, consumista y... Alec lo miró fulminante.-  _Lo justo y necesario_. - Contestó con seriedad, una que hizo sonreír a Alec por lo rápido que había sido para cambiar de parecer.

Ambos se quedaron ahí un rato, dándose un tiempo para simplemente estar. Cuando la noche comenzó a caer verdaderamente se fueron a buscar a Luke que sorpresivamente estaba coqueteando con un grupo de chicas.

Ni bien llegaron se pusieron a armar las valijas, notando que no tenían muchas cosas de invierno. Iban a ser unas mas de 15hs de vuelo muy interesantes.

 _\- TENEMOS PARADA EN LONDRES_. - grito Magnus dese la cocina, era básicamente como si lo gritara desde cualquier lado, el departamento era seriamente diminuto.

 _\- Que bien._  - Respondió un animado Alec.

 _\- Tenes que ser tan ortiva... -_  Alec lo miro y sonrió tenso.

 _\- Que felicidad._  - Dijo con la misma sonrisa y luego soltó una carcajada, notando lo que Magnus le decía.

_\- Creo que alguien anda necesitando su medicina._

_\- Que? Déjate de joder, tenemos mil cosas que hacer.. No podemos andar cogiendo, aparte está la cama ocupada.._ \- Magnus ya estaba pegado a su espalda abrazándolo _.- y no voy a coger contra la pared, el otro día me quedaron moretones en aaaahhh... Magnus! -_  La mano de su prometido estaba metida debajo del boxer de Alec.

 _\- Si mi amor..._  - Dijo besándole la nuca. Porque hacer valijas era fácil.


	9. Londres baby

Alec descanso sobre el hombro de Magnus mientras esperaban por unos papeles que tenían que entregarles, al parecer alguien les había puesto mal algo y tenían que arreglarlo, o eso le dijo Magnus a Alec.

Tenían alrededor de diez horas pero Magnus se las arregló para estar dos días, los dos días antes que habían salido. Nunca pregunten como.

Los Bane eran conocidos en la rama cultural y política, en especial en los negocios. El arte no estaba tan lejos, eran los lugares de reunión predeterminados, excusas como decía Asmodeos para hacer negocios, no tan claros muchas veces, pero negocios al fin.

Alec despertó cuando escucho voces cerca y Magnus apretó su mano que al parecer llevaban entrelazadas un largo rato.

_\- Falta mucho._

_\- No my darling, keep sleeping._

_\- Me vas a hablar en inglés todo el viaje?_

_\- And when we get to London.. In French._

_\- Si te extorsiono con sexo, lo dejas de hacer._

_\- Por supuesto._

Alec se levanto de su hombro y lo miro. Magnus estaba escondiendo una sonrisa que dejo salir cuando vio los ojos de su prometido.

_\- La rapidez con la que te puedo manipular._

_\- Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad Alexander Gideon Lightwood._

Ambos empezaron a reír y fue Alec quien esta vez sin miedo, tal vez porque estaban en un lugar lejos de casa, lejos de los prejuicios, se acerco y dejo un beso en los labios de Magnus que lo esperaban de una manera para hacer bastante ruido.

_\- Sir?_

_\- Yes._  - Dijo Magnus y Alec levanto una ceja muy pícaro.

 _\- Your papers, I am so sorry that we took out so long, this time of the year is a very busy time. Hope you can understand._  - Le dijo amablemente la joven.

 _\- Of course I do beautiful lady you don't have to apologize to me or no one._ \- Respondió un coqueto Magnus mientras Alec los miraba raro a los dos. La chica le sonrió por las palabras parecía agradable.-  _Happy holydays and have a wonderful new year._

 _\- Oh thank you mister Bane, hope you and your husband have a wonderful time here in London, you two look amazing -_ dijo la chica algo avergonzada y le sonrió, retirándose.

Magnus se quedo mirando a la chica mientras se retiraba y sintió algo en su pecho cuando dijo " Husband " como si lo que había soñado antes se hubiera hecho realidad. Empezó a sentir dudas y Alec le hablo, sacándolo de esos pensamientos.

 _\- De que hablaban? Se fue sonrojada... Le coqueteaste?_  - Soltó mas en broma que diciéndolo de verdad, pero por alguna razón a Magnus no le gusto.

 _\- Que? No... Alexander._  - Magnus lo miro mal y levanto una ceja, ofendido guardo su papel de migraciones y le respondió de mala gana. _\- Dijo que nos veíamos lindos juntos_.

 _\- Mmmm -_  Alec lo miro detalladamente.

-  _Vamos?_  - Magnus se cargo la mochila que llevaban cada uno y tomo la de Alec para empezar a caminar hacia los portones del aeropuerto.

 _\- Y la parte de tu marido no te molesto para nada..._  - Alec se cruzo de brazos sin avanzar. Magnus freno y se lo quedo mirando.

_\- Entendiste?_

_\- Entiendo todo Magnus, solo no me gusta hablarlo..._

_\- Y porque me decis que me molesto?_

_\- Porque es la verdad.. No queres hacerlo._

_\- Me vas a hacer una escena en el medio de..._

_\- Por que la verdad siento que te estas arrepintiendo. Que no queres._  - le interrumpió Alec.

 _\- La vas a hacer..._  - Magnus llevó su mano a su rostro fregándose los ojos, estaba agotado por el viaje de 15 hs.

_\- Si no queres hacerlo te entiendo, hay muchas cosas que se meten en el medio y se que tu papa es una de ellas. Ni siquiera le contaste!_

_\- FUE HACE DOS DÍAS!_  - Grito Magnus.

_\- Y que tiene que ver! Yo le conté a todo el mundo._

Magnus apretó sus labios, era verdad. Lo primero que había hecho Alec cuando todo el festejo terminó fue sacar su celular y contarle a Izzy, su hermana. Se reía en la oscuridad con la pantalla reflejando la luz en su rostro, era tan feliz, Magnus se había dormido esa noche mirándolo sonreír, hasta había ido disimuladamente al baño a sacarle una foto a su anillo.

Magnus noto en ese momento que al día siguiente había estado mirándolo, si agarraba su celular, si alguien le mandaba mensajes, hasta le había preguntado a Lilia si alguien los había llamado.

Magnus no le contó a nadie. Ni siquiera a su mejor amiga.

_\- Tenes razón. No lo hice. Ni siquiera cruzo mi cabeza hacerlo..._

Alec miro el piso, se notaba que esa era una de las cosas que lo tenían mal, al menos ahora se expresaba con lo que sentía. Era un cambio favorable.. Si Alec podía hacerlo porque no Magnus.

 _\- Ya fue.._  - Respiro hondo y camino tomando su mochila de las manos de su pareja, y la cargo en su espalda. -  _Voy a esperar un taxi a la cola..._

 _\- Espera... -_  Magnus giro y tomo la mano de Alec, lo atrajo un poco hacia el.  _\- Se que no es excusa pero, para mi vos sos mi mundo y no me importa decírselo a nadie, no pienso en eso porque sos la única persona con la que quiero verdaderamente hablar, si algo me pasa o tengo algo que contar, es a vos a quien quiero hacerlo... -_ Magnus miró los ojos de Alec, eran tan putamente hermosos y transparentes.-  _solo quiero vivir todo con vos, no me importa ni que piensen los demás, ni lo que digan los demás, nada mas me importas vos Alexander._

 _\- Esa.._  - Alec apoyo su frente en la de Magnus.-  _Es una muy buena respuesta._

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un beso, suave e íntimo. Londres parecía que iba a traer algo de paz a sus vidas, al menos por un rato.

Una vez en el taxi, se dirigieron al hotel, Alec no entendió el nombre así que no acoto nada, pero vio que se adentraban en una zona que parecía ser muy coqueta. Cuando pararon en la puerta el auto entro hasta lo que parecía ser un bulevar y el lujo enseguida se hizo notar.

Alec se horrorizo, nunca en su vida pensó que iba a estar en un lugar así, un hombre se acercó y le abrió la puerta. Lo saludo en inglés pero el solo le sonrió apenas mientras se cargaba la mochila. Se miró a si mismo, con sus jeans ajustados rotos y su buzo con agujeros, en unas columnas había espejos y vio que sus pelos estaban alborotados.

Se sintió en el infierno mismo pero luego miro a Magnus hablar en ingles y tomarlo de la mano para ir hasta la entrada que pasaron como huéspedes, no turistas. Siguió hablando un poco mas, entregando su tarjeta mágica y muchas sonrisas falsas de "quiero tu dinero" los miraban.

Magnus miro a Alec y le dedico una gran sonrisa, la felicidad en su rostro era algo de otro mundo. Le respondió la sonrisa de igual manera, se la contagio sin querer.

Y Alec entendió en ese momento, que lo único que quería era que Magnus sea feliz. Suspiro cuando el hombre que los llevaría a su habitación se acerco a ellos.

Una vez en el ascensor Alec atino a burlarse de la música que sonaba de fondo pero entendió que tal vez debería guardarse todos sus comentarios negativos, al menos por unos cuantos días.

• • •

Los baños eran espectaculares, increíblemente enormes y las duchas eran un sueño. Alec aprovecho para disfrutarla y dejar que los lujos se llevaran sus prejuicios. Una vez que salió de ella se secó bien todo el cuerpo y recordó que no había llevado la ropa, salió del baño y fue directo a la mochila.

Magnus estaba echado en la cama y lo miraba desnudo buscando entre las ropas de la mochila un boxer.

_\- Gracias a dios por la calefacción, no?_

_\- Si, no pensé que seria tan frío.._  - Dijo Alec y le regalo una sonrisa.

 _\- Veni a la cama..._  - susurro Magnus.

_\- Quiero estar cambiado para cuando venga el desayuno. Así salimos rápido. Tenemos solo hoy, mañana ya salimos._

_\- Veni. -_  repitió Magnus levantándose y sentándose en la misma.

Alec lo miro y le hizo caso, se subió a la cama y Magnus lo atrapo de la cintura, pensó que lo abrazaría así que lo abrazo pero enseguida entendió que era un giro.

Giro y le dio la espalda, Magnus se la acaricio repetidas veces y Alec se relajo. Una vez que sintió que estaba relajado le hizo una suave presión indicando que se acostara boca abajo, y Alec lo hizo.

_\- Quiero que te lleves algo nuevo de Londres._

_\- Algo nuevo? -_  dijo Alec tan relajado por los besos que su prometido le estaba dejando por lo largo de su espalda, hasta sus glúteos.

_\- Una nueva sensación..._

Alec soltó un jadeo cuando la lengua de Magnus tocó su entrada, sus piernas automáticamente se separaron, como si su cuerpo reaccionara más rápido de lo que él entendía las situaciones.

Las manos de Magnus se sujetaron en las caderas de Alec y una perfecta tortura comenzó para un Alexander que no tenia idea de muchas cosas solo que la lengua de Magnus se había transformado en su fetiche preferido.

Cuando estaba en sus pezones sentía algo muy parecido, pero esto era sin dudas una locura, Alec tomo con las sábanas sus puños ahogando en las mismas los gemidos que su pronto marido le estaba ocasionando.

Magnus busco su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo. Era demasiado para horas tan tempranas. Era una bendita gloria.

La cola de Alec estaba parada y seguramente la imagen era fantástica. Podía sentir el sonido de la boca de Magnus succionar y lamerlo y era una maravillosa obra maestra, era algo que definitivamente nunca olvidaría.

Al cabo de unos minutos todo su cuerpo se sentía morir de placer y susurro algo que nunca pensó que diría.

_\- Cogeme por favor.. Amor.. Cogeme.._

Magnus se movió sobre su cuerpo y lo hizo sin dudar. Lo penetro y no suavemente. Tomo los cabellos de Alec y tiró de ellos mientras se lo comenzó a hacer duro. Los jadeos de ambos eran altos y secos.

Se sintió tan abierto. Tan expuesto. Tan sucio. Le gustaba.

_\- Acabame adentro.._

Le demando a quien le estaba haciendo el amor de esa manera y eso hizo. Magnus se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza por la cadera y el pecho, dejando que solo él pudiera moverse.

Era un ángulo tan nuevo para Alec, tan exacto, y se movía tan rápido. Alec no podía parar de jadear, cuando sintió la mano de Magnus en su cuello mientras era penetrado no pudo evitarlo y todo su cuerpo se estremeció acabando sin ser tocado.

Magnus siguió unos minutos mas disfrutando como Alec se deshacía de placer entre sus brazos y le acabo es su interior como se lo había pedido.

Ambos se quedaron agitados con sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro, acostados de costado en la cama, era tan grande que podían estar de cualquiera manera.

 _\- Londres es pervertida.. -_  susurro Alec.

 _\- Londres hizo que mi pronto marido me declarara que le gusta bien duro.. -_  le respondió Magnus como un susurro en su nuca que hizo que Alec se sonrojara.

 _\- No lo voy a negar.._  - le respondió entre juguetón y ofendido.

 _\- Me pregunto que otros secretos me vas a confesar en Paris..._  - Las manos de Magnus fueron a las de Alec y se entrelazaron. Pero este no respondió mas nada.

• • •

Luego de un desayuno bien fuerte y riquísimo. Alec no paraba de decir que todo estaba delicioso, el café, las tostadas, el queso, la mermelada, era como si fuera otra persona. Todo le parecía genial y Magnus empezaba a tener miedo... Tal vez había despertado algo en el.

En Londres se hacía difícil caminar como uno normalmente lo haría, puede parecer algo lógico, pero ellos tienen todo al revés y es difícil caminar sin ser posiblemente atropellado por un feroz taxista o un odiador de turistas.

Las casas como en una película típica británica, eran todas iguales, con el mismo formato y arquitectura, incluso las más nuevas, como si fuera una tradición silenciosa. Sus barrios con casas pintorescas tenían a Alec obnubilado.

-  _Magnus! Mira esto!_ \- Era una gran estatua enorme de una pareja besándose, y Magnus empezó a reír, cuantas veces había pasado por ahí y nunca había tenido esa reacción.

 _\- Alexander podemos parecer un poco menos turistas?_  - Dijo entre risas y Alec lo tomo como el hombre tomaba a la chica y se besaron. Este levantó el pie apenas imitándola.

 _\- OH GOD LOOK !!_  - Se escuchó de fondo y cuando Alec giró vio que unas colegialas les tomaban una foto.

Alec se empezó a reír y volvió a Magnus que lo miraba sonriente, abrazándolo por la cintura. Se besaron por un largo minuto hasta que Magnus se separo abruptamente.

_\- Vamos que tenemos que ir a la rueda mas grande del mundo y subirnos!_

_\- Es necesario? -_  Dijo Alec imitando a un nene caprichoso.

 _\- Si lo es. Quiero darte muchos besos en la altura..._  - Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó casi arrastrando hasta el subte.

En defensa de Alec, hacia mucho frió. Tenían puestas bufandas, gorros y botas. Todo nuevo claramente, Magnus jamás olvidaría las palabras de Alec, esas que prometían que irían de compras y así fue.

Claro, no pudo sacarle los jeans ajustados y rotos a Alec pero ni bien habian salido entendio que hacia mucho frio asi que acepto usar unas calzas debajo, le quedaba tan lindo. Sus delgadas piernas que resaltaban sus grandes gemelos por la danza y esa cola musculosa que adoraba besar.

No se soltaban las manos por nada en el mundo, ni siquiera para pasar por los molinetes. Estaban profundamente enamorados y se dejaron sentirse asi.

• • •


End file.
